Desert Dogs
by Nine90
Summary: In the county of Peach Creek, two rival villages E. Cul-De-Sac D. and K. Trailer Park K. try to survive the tension of desert life while facing the three former police officers now turned outlaw. Also they have ti face their pawns.
1. A day in hell

**Ed Edd n Eddy Desert Dogs**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any and all characters from Ed Edd n Eddy, though OC's will be mine and only 5 of them will stand forever in all fictions. If I owned Ed Edd n Eddy, I would turn all god fictions into EEnE seasons LOL._

**Chapter 1: A hard life / Desert Dune**

**Date: 16 June 1896 Time: 06:00**

A great desert was situated in the county of Peach Creek, Mexico. The desert had many villages but two were most prominent. The village of E. Cul-de-Sac D. and the village of K. Trailer Park K. The Sheriff of Cul-de-Sac had the same name as the first and last letter of the village name, Ed. He was well built, muscular guy. He was the one of the most respected sheriff's in the county because of his patriotism and his acts of bravery.

Even though Ed was very brave and was very patriot and was very reasonable about the law, he still was a very dumb guy. He liked horror shows and even went to the city theatre to watch the latest horror show "Headless Sheriff".

He was joined by his Deputy Eddy McGee, a small height, greedy deputy who often faced the wrath of Sheriff due to his laziness.

Jonny walked out of his house, wearing his signature railroad attire. Jonny was the local railroad master but preferred driving a train because of his interest in the latest engines. He always kept a Colt Peace Maker with him in case some bandit or even the outlaws… or deputies from the neighboring town of Trailer Park.

He was walking with his friend "Plank", a piece of 2x4 wood, and his gun Colt Peace Maker. He passed by Eddy who, once again, was being berated by Ed for not working properly.

"What can possibly go wrong?" Eddy asked nonchalantly.

"What can go wrong? WHEN YOU ARE LIVING NEAR A VILLAGE FULL OF IDIOTS AND CURROPT PEOPLE, YOU SURE ARE GOING TO BE IN HEAP OF TROUBLE!" Ed screamed, in anger, very loudly, so loudly Eddy went flying about a good 2 meter away.

"Man, what is your problem?" Eddy asked standing up.

"What's my problem… what is my problem? YOU are my problem!" Ed forced each and every one word into Eddy's ears.

"I get it, your upset!" Eddy retaliated breaking the annoying calm vibe around him. Jonny just passed him and went to the local train station where on another track was a train waiting for him. The train was totally empty. Jonny entered the train and turned up the engine.

The engine roared to life. Jonny smiled a bit hearing the roar of the train, he always did. He slowly moved the train away.

**K. Trailer Park K.**

Meanwhile, it was a normal looking day in the neighbor town of Trailer Park. Suddenly gunshots were heard outside. A gang of three ran outside with all the loot they could get. Suddenly three shadowy figures stopped them from going any further.

The figures came out to reveal themselves to be: Sheriff Lee Kanker, Deputy Marie Kanker and Deputy May Kanker. They pulled out their guns.

"Okay, we are going to say this only once. Give us half of your loot or die!" Lee said.

"And if we don't give you what we have earned?" One of the three asked.

"Simple *bang*!" Lee shot the guy in the arm. "Would you change your decision now?" Lee asked sternly.

"Never, shoot em boys!" The apparent leader said. The camera panned up and gunshots were heard, lots of em! Camera panned back to reveal the kankers standing still while giggling evilly while the three were on the dirt.

"Let's go!" Lee ordered. The three went to the sheriff office and on the way picked up the loot bag.

"Hey what's that?" Marie pointed out the paper on the desk in the office. Lee picked up the paper and started reading aloud "Sheriff and Deputies of K. Trailer Park K. there are 2 outlaws on loose and their last known location is the county of Peach Creek."

"Wonder who these two outlaws are!" Marie said.

"Whoever they are, their loot is ours!" Lee said while the other two smiled evilly knowing what they will do.

**E. Cul-De-Sac D.**

"Hmmm, wonder who these outlaws are!" Ed said. He had received the same paper. In fact, the whole county of Peach Creek had received the same papers. Eddy spotted something on the back of the paper. It was very small but Eddy could read it so he read it out loud. "All Sheriffs and Deputies of Mexico, sheriff Lee and Deputies Marie and May of the Kanker clan from the village K. Trailer Park K. are no longer part of police and are considered as outlaws because of their constant breakage of law."

"Eh, they are outlaws too *whispering so slowly that Ed couldn't hear*Which means I will get the chance to take down another outlaw while no one knows the famous El Mongo is me!" Eddy said.

"Ya said anything?" Ed said.

"Uh, nothing, nothing!" Eddy said.

**To be continued.**


	2. Outlaws

**Desert Dogs**

**Disclaimer: I don't Ed Edd n Eddy**

**Claimer and others: This fiction idea is mine and OC are also mine. This fiction is set in an alternate old west setting.**

**Chapter 2: Outlaws**

"Eddy, once we are done… I am so gonna kill you!" Mark said in anger.

"Keep your voice down! This the place outlaws can pass through!" Eddy whispered. The place was actually behind a stone placed on one of the 4 tower like stone mountains that were very straight and high. There were bridges connecting the mountain and roads were spiraling alongside the mountains to the ground that held the mountains and went to their respective villages.

"You think this is the perfect spot?" Mark asked.

"A bounty hunter should know that passes are the perfect spot to catch the settlers and take all their money!" Eddy said.

"I still don't know the reason of you hiding all of your bounty hunting jobs!" Mark complained.

"And I still don't see the reason for you being a guns dealer and a bounty hunter while owning a Saloon! It's all in the money boy, I don't get much from the cop job, GOT it!" Eddy countered. Mark just sighed and readied his Colt Peacemakers.

"Have you noticed people use Colt Peacemaker a lot?" Mark said looking at his revolver.

"Yeah, maybe because these are the best in the whole west!" Eddy said.

"What about rifles?" Mark asked.

"They have a good aim but are heavy and large!" Eddy explained.

"I see…" Mark was cut short by the sound of horse-shoe against dirt. Eddy readied his weapon. Mark brought the guns to his chest and was ready to attack. Eddy signaled with his fingers counting from 3 to 1. Then they jumped out of the rock. Eddy pointed his gun on the horse rider.

"I suppose you don't know me!" The horse rider said.

"Who are ya?" Eddy asked.

"I am Larry The Troll, I am a bounty hunter, now be a good boy and hand me all your money!" Larry answered. Mark, without any second thought and hesitation, shot Larry in the head.

"Numbskull" They both mumbled.

"So we are one more step closer to the Kankers!" Mark said.

"According to this letter." Eddy said while handing the letter to Mark. It read "If you are a bounty hunter and want to hunt us, Kankers, for bounty, you have to go through three bandits. 1st is Larry then is Big Bawrder (We know border is not spelled that way, he just spells it that way) and then Le Conner!"

Mark shuddered at the names.

"Scaring, aint they?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah they sure as hell are!" Mark told.

"Time to go back home!" Eddy ordered.

"Why are you bossing me around? Why can't I, for once, be the boss?" Mark asked.

"Because you have no experience in bounty hunting line!" Eddy said.

"Well, I gotta admit that was quite good!" Mark said.

"Unlike your cousin, you aint got that much brains!" Eddy insulted. "Why you!" Mark strangled him and they continued to fight!

**Cul-De-Sac**

**Time: 12:12 PM Date: 20 June 1896**

Jonny was going for his normal routine of Train Driving when two cloaked figures jumped onto the train from their horses.

"Shit" Jonny took out his revolver and was about to shoot when someone shot the fat one in the head. Jonny turned back to see Eddy standing there.

"I didn't know you were so good at shooting!" Jonny taunted.

"You have hurt my heart!" Eddy mocked while putting his hand on the heart and making a sad voice for added effect. Jonny just smirked.

"Hey, a man with gun here!" The thin figure said while waving the gun.

"*BANG* that tensions outta the way" Eddy shot the thin figure in the head and said. 'Now for Kankers!' Eddy though. "I would be taking these bodies."

"Sure, I'd just stop the engine for you!" Jonny said.

"What about the passengers?" Eddy asked.

"Maybe you don't know we are in a freight train!" Jonny told.

"Oh I see." Eddy said. Jonny slowed the engine. Eddy jumped off with the bodies and showed them to the local bounty office and collected his money. 'How would Kankers know we have killed the three mentioned? Thinking about it, Kankers won't use these guys as guinea pigs, they are too weak. Unless...' His idea was right. He turned around to see three bounty officers pointing their revolvers at him. Fear swept over him but was soon replaced by anger.

Eddy took out his revolver in less than a second and shot one in the head. He shot the other in the eye. Now there was only one opponent who, taking the advantage that Eddy was busy, tried to shoot but was soon shot by Mark.

"Jonny told me you killed those for bounty!" Mark said.

"How did never-ending-forehead know I was bounty hunting?" Eddy asked.

"Dunno!" Mark said.

"I thought something was wrong and the next thing I know, these three bounty officers have pulled their guns on me!" Eddy said.

"It seems as if the bounty officers were… GOD DAMN IT, THAT'S THE ANSWER!" Mark screamed in Eddy's ear, realizing the gravity of situation.

"Damn, now I know how much pain you felt when I scream in your ears!" Eddy said gaining back his sense of hearing.

"That's nothing compared to your scream." Mark said. A pigeon flew in and dropped a letter in Eddy's hands.

"Huh, what's this?" Eddy said opening the letter. He read it out loud "Eddy McGee, I am your next challenge. My name is Kevin Smith. Meet me in the old railway junction near the Dull-De-Sac. Bring that sidekick of yours (Mark: HEY!). Don't make me wait or you'll regret it!"

"The challenge is on!" Eddy said challengingly!


End file.
